Drabbles et petites histoires diverses
by Marici
Summary: Série de drabbles/double drabbles - je respecte jamais le nombre de mots, mais on s'en fout :p - et de petits OS de rien du tout qui méritent pas vraiment ce terme.
1. Rencontres incongrues

**Titre :** Rencontres incongrues... Nouveaux ennemis = nouveaux amis

**Auteure :** Marie-Ève M.

**Date d'écriture :** 26 avril 2008

**Disclamer :** Tout l'univers de Dans une galaxie près appartient à Claude Legault et Pierre-Yves Bernard.

**Notes :** Tiré du 2ème film

* * *

><p>Ils venaient à peine de se rencontrer pour la première fois, se présenter.<p>

Et déjà, pif paf !

C'était incontestablement la guerre…

- Mais, dis… il a vraiment voulu de toi ou tu t'es simplement incrustée et il n'en sait rien ?

- Oui, à la fin ! Pourquoi ?

- C'est pas son genre, t'es pas son genre… T'es gluante et repoussante…

- Pfff, tu t'es déjà vu dans un miroir, toi ?

- Ça se permet de m'insulter en plus ! Quand il va le savoir, je te jure que tu vas finir dans une salle d'opération !

- Il faut que tu t'y fasses, face de poils, il est pas juste à toi !

- Tu le connais depuis 5 jours même pas, n'ambitionne pas ! La place de meilleur ami, de confident, c'est moi qui l'occupe !

- Laisse-moi te dire que t'es juste un gros jaloux

- Eille, l'insecte, ne cherche-moi pas ! Tu sauras que je suis pas jaloux, je trouve qu'il devrait réfléchir avant de prendre n'importe quelle saleté comme animal de compagnie.

- T'es vraiment désagréable, je comprends pourquoi il t'a fait ça !

- Tu le connais presque pas, tu peux pas dire ce qu'il ferait ou non. Alors, ça te donne pas le droit de venir imposer ta présence. Retourne donc dans ton marécage puant et sacre-nous patience !

- Maudit que t'es grognon. Il doit pas te supporter.

- Je suis grognon avec ceux qui méritent qu'on soit bête avec eux.

Adélaïde la sangsue se colla alors sur Mussolini l'ourson, qui sursauta, se leva sur ses pattes arrière sur le lit de Brad où ils étaient en train de se disputer.

- Ne me touche pas ! Tu vas me salir la patte et je vais devoir encore passer dans l'affreuse machine à laver !

- Ok ok, comme tu veux, maudit grognon… C'est quoi une machine à laver ?

- Une prison avec une vitre ronde, remplie d'eau et de savon, qui tourne sans cesse !

- Ah, désolée ! Je veux pas te créer d'ennuis du genre !

- C'est pas juste des ennuis, c'est une torture ! Le mécanisme ça te fait mal en frottant et en frottant ta peau ! Et ça te donne le tournis ! Brad n'aime pas ça non plus, il dit que ça m'abime beaucoup le poil et la bourrure – déjà que je n'en ai plus beaucoup -, mais quand je deviens trop sale, il n'a pas le choix.

- Mon pauvre, je compatis. Même si moi j'ai toujours vécue dans la saleté jusqu'à aujourd'hui…. Tu sais, j'ai plus personne maintenant… que vous deu… comme j'ai laissé ma famille dans le marécage…

- Oh là là… Adélaïde, je t'ai mal jugé, excuse-moi… tu m'as l'air sensible et avec un grand cœur, malgré les apparences !

- Moi aussi, Mussolini. Et tout le monde sait qu'un ourson, c'est fidèle, après tout…

Et pif paf, c'était l'amitié.

Surtout que la porte coulissante du dortoir venait de s'actionner, ils retournaient rapidement à leurs positions d'origine.

Qui aurait pu croire qu'un ourson en peluche et une sangsue aurait pu être amis ?


	2. L'adrénaline des grands coups

**Titre :** L'adrénaline des grands coups

**Date d'écriture :** 6 juillet 2010

**Notes : **Tiré de l'épisode O-Vegas

* * *

><p>Rien autour de lui… Personne ne le regardait… Cette adolescente, qui avait le dos tourné, ne se doutait de rien…<p>

Son cœur battait à tout rompre… Mais après tout, n'était-il pas un pauvre étudiant qui devait payer sa nouvelle voiture d'occasion ? Il pouvait se le permettre!

Il prit sa commande, ne se souciant pas du café qu'il n'allait jamais payer… Une exclamation de surprise parvenue à ses oreilles lorsqu'il franchit la porte… Il se mit à courir pour quitter le stationnement…

Partir sans payer du Munchkin donuts... Quelle aventure ce fut !

Aussi palpitante que des St-Jean-Baptiste en compagnie de son cher père…


	3. La force extraordinaire

**Titre : **La force extraordinaire

**Date d'écriture :** 06 juillet 2010

**Note :** Tiré de La Liste

* * *

><p>Il avait mal, il voulait que ça finisse… Il n'allait certainement pas faire des concessions après ces insultes et cet affront qu'il subissait ! Il avait son orgueil ! Il devrait bien la risée de tous à cause de sa lâcheté et sa faiblesse, pfff…<p>

Par contre, il n'aimait pas que cet homme le menace et pointe son fusil laser sur lui. Il n'aimait pas son air de meurtrier avec le filet bave de rage aux lèvres… Il n'aimait pas qu'il lui hurle, en chargeant son arme :

- Allez ! Dis pardon mononcle !

Sous tant de pression, le pauvre tank consentit à démarrer…


	4. Fringale

**Titre :** Fringale

**Date d'écriture :** 24 septembre 2011

**Note :** Tiré de La Genèse

* * *

><p>Le ventre criant famine, Rich Spitfire venait de raccrocher. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de commander dans les restaurants du petit peuple. Son palet et son goût étaient trop développés pour ces plats immangeables. Enfin… Il n'avait pas le choix. Sa cuisinière s'était cassé deux côtes et le poignet, parce qu'une voiture avait fauché son vélo… Alice ne voulait pas toucher à une casserole, parce qu'elle venait tout juste de refaire sa manucure… et Brad… Il ne laisserait jamais Brad cuisiner pour eux, il ne voulait pas risquer une intoxication alimentaire. Il était doué en rien ce garçon…<p>

12 secondes plus tard, un grondement fit trembler les murs.

_Ah ! Parfait ! La pub n'était pas mensongère !_ se dit Rich.

Frédéric, son domestique, avait déjà ouvert la porte. Rich vit un petit brun courir vers eux, une boite, un sac de papier et une bouteille de boisson gazeuse à la main. Arrivant devant les deux hommes, essoufflés, le livreur dit :

- Bonjour. Une large familiale, 20.29$ svp.

Rich lui donna la monnaie exacte sans dire merci et Fréderic ferma la porte. Il savait que son maitre détestait être en contact avec les basses couches de la société, sauf quand c'était pour les faire souffrir et les exploiter, bien sûr !

Quant à lui, Flavien se dépêcha de retourner dans le F-18 garé dans la rue, prêt à retourner au restaurant pour prendre de nouvelles commandes. Bob, qui recoiffait son afro après quelques vols records, lui lança :

- Il t'a donné combien en pourboire avec la baraque qu'il a ? 100, 200$ ?

Flavien ria en lui montrant ses mains vides.

- Absolument rien.

- Ah, il est cheap ! s'exclama Bob.


End file.
